


That Idiot

by AndixxYukie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, aot - Freeform, snk, thug trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndixxYukie/pseuds/AndixxYukie
Summary: Levi was right; you are an idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

           “Levi! It’s them – survey corps!” Farlan announced the moment he spotted the wings of freedom crest on the soldiers’ uniforms.

           “You know what that means.” Levi answered, focused in front of him.

           “It’s the job.” It was Isabel this time.

           Levi didn’t bother to say anything else, they did plan this over and over, anyway. Still, hesitation is creeping up on him. Doing this job meant going to the surface. And going up there meant leaving the underground behind – which is good, except for the fact he’ll be leaving you as well.

           “Tsk, that idiot.” Levi muttered before the three of them separated and began their plan.

 

***

“Teach me how to use those gears, please!” You begged Levi, even going as far as kneeling in front of him. He looked down at you, his face as cold and as unreadable as a slab of marble. Yet you didn’t falter. You couldn’t! This is probably your only way out.

“Come on, Levi! I think she’d make a great addition to the group!” Said Isabel, as she approached the two of you.

“She doesn’t even know what they’re called.” Levi said, and he was right. You just looked at him, trying to plead with your eyes. Isabel did the same, and you hoped that maybe this will help. With a heavy sigh, Levi turned away. You were stunned. You have nowhere else to go now. You shudder at the thought that this might as well be your final day alive, but then mid-way away from you, Levi spoke; “you better know how to clean. If you’re filthy, I’ll kick you out.” And he went on his way. Cleaning?

* * *

Months passed, and you’re miraculously still alive! It’s all thanks to your comrades, especially to Levi. They taught you how to use the 3dm gear, taught you how to fight and gave you food and shelter. It was all too good to be true. You have a new family.

“(Y/N)! Look! I got us apples!” Isabel announced the moment she opened the door. True to her words, she was holding four apples. Four glistening, red apples! You run immediately towards her.

“How? Gahh, it doesn’t matter.” And you grabbed one, wrapping your hand around it to feel it’s smooth skin. Almost tempted to eat it right away.

“Isabel! You just ran off with those apples! Where are they? Don’t keep them all to yourself!” It was Farlan, this time who entered. Face flushed and seemingly out of breath, he followed Isabel towards you.

” (Y/N) can make apple pies with these!“ Isabel declared, and really, you don’t have any say in the matter. Besides, that was probably the best way to enjoy these red beauties. You nodded and went about to start making the pie. You were a wonderful cook, and it almost a huge factor in why Levi allowed you to stay.

See, none of you ever thought that a person could ever suck at cleaning, yet here you are. Good thing you had cooking going on for you.

“Tsk, acting like kids. Oi (Y/N)! You’re coming along on our next job.” Levi said as he swaggered over to where you are. Now there are four of you in the kitchen, with both of Isabel’s and Farlan’s faces a little too close on the apples.

“Guys, I need arm space to cook.” You pleaded, and though Farlan was sheepishly walking away, Isabel looked reluctant to leave.

“Go and clean yourselves up. Especially you Isabel. You won’t be of help anyway.” Levi said as he scooted closer to where you are.

“Alright.” With both Farlan and Isabel gone, you and Levi fell into a rhythm. Levi really is handy with a knife, and years of cooking for himself improved his skills. The two of you silently proceeded cooking, with an occasional humming here and there.

           Whilst Levi was busy peeling and dicing the apples, you busied yourself with making the crust. By then, you could hear the other two on the floor above you – meaning you have what little privacy you two could get.

           “Was Isabel too hyper for you today?” You finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.

           Without looking up from what he’s doing, Levi answered, which of course began with a click of his tongue. “She ran the moment she saw the apples roll down. She didn’t even check if it was safe.”

           “Hmmm. I would have done the same.”

           At that moment, Levi was thankful you had your back to him. Otherwise you would have seen the smile on his lips. He knows it would have been dangerous, but the thought of you running after food amuses him.

           After he was done with the apples and set them aside, he stepped closer to you. Finally wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you closer. He regretted it almost the moment he did.

           You tensed up, as you always do when he touches you. He let go, reluctantly. After all, he didn’t want you to disappear again. He never asked you why, he was just relieved you ever came back.

           A moment of silence passed, and neither of you moved.

           With a deep breath, you finally found your voice. “Sorry.” Levi just hummed in acknowledgement. That’s all he could do after all.

           Whenever he tries to show affection, you’ll seize up. He doesn’t really know why but the fact that you run away whenever emotions and affections between you becomes a little too real was clue enough. And as someone who has had difficulty in expressing his emotions, he understands.

           “That job I was telling you,” Levi started as he leaned on the counter, facing you, “it’s for a citizenship above.”           Never in your life did you whipped your head so fast.

           “What?”

          “A noble ordered a hit. Reward is citizenship for the four of us. Catch is, we’ll face Survey Corps soldiers.”

           “Oh.” This was it. The moment that could change your lives. Why? Because hell is where you are. Not literally, of course. Rather, a life so horrible that hell itself would be a relief. The only positive aspect of your life was Levi. A chance to live amongst trees and sunlight would be a dream come true. But are you ready?

           The scent of pie soon filled the house. You didn’t have to call for Isabel and Farlan. Right after they cleaned up their plates, both dashed off to finish their errands, leaving you and Levi behind. He moved to the sink to wash up, and you stood behind looking at him.

           Who would have thought this beautiful man would ever love you? Someone you could never deserve. You have nothing to give him yet he wants you, and you only.

           Full of affection for the man, you almost ran towards him and hugged him. Levi leaned onto your touch. You rarely initiate contact, and honestly, he wants you so bad and needed this.

           He turned, forgetting the dirty dishes behind, and leaned down to your face. Finally noticing the tears threatening to fall from your eyes. Alarmed, he cupped your face and asked in a worried tone so full of emotion – which only you will ever hear – “what is it?”

           “Nothing… it’s just… I can’t believe it. I’m so lucky. With you.” You smiled. You meant every word. You never thought anyone – let alone a great man – would ever love you. And Levi is a wonderful man – violent, may be. Still, his heart is in the right place.

           He wiped your eyes, and he called your name in a way that made you shudder.

           “(Y/N).” He kissed you deeply on the mouth and you melt into it. _If heaven is real, this must be what it feels like_ , you thought. “You, of all people, more than deserve me. We could be happy. We are happy, right?”

           You nodded.

           In the morning, you were gone. Days passed and it was the day of the job and you were still a no show. They had to go without you.

* * *

           Their target captured them – the plan went smoothly. They’re now being hauled off above, and in that moment Levi had to accept the possibility of not seeing you again.

            _That idiot._


	2. Welcome Home

            Love is painful. You found that out when you were young. It’s a given that your life would be tough, growing up in the underground and all, but your family seems pretty special. Well, that is if you could consider it a family.

            That’s why … it took a while for you to reciprocate Levi’s feelings. Though, you can honestly say you really weren’t able to do much. It’s just that, you can’t help but feel as if you don’t deserve him. He’s too good for you, and getting comfortable with him is taking advantage of him. He doesn’t deserve that.

            Still, you wanted him. You love him. But he’s given you so much, yet you have nothing for him. Running away seemed smart. He could find someone who deserves him – someone who could make him happy. Yet, every time your feet drag you back to him. This time was no different.

            It has been a week since you last saw them – _him._ A week since you last cooked for them. You thought back to your last talk with Levi, something about the job that could bring you to the surface.

            “Oh, (Y/N)!”

            You snapped your head up to look at the source.

            “Mick, hello.” You greeted. Mick is one of Levi’s people. You didn’t notice it before but you are actually quite close to the house. Levi’s house.

            “Where were you! The boss is gone!” Mick informed you, and your heart rate suddenly picked up.

            “What do you mean?” Your words were laced with worry.

            “It’s the Survey Corps! They took him, with Farlan and Isabel.”

            “Oh.” You were too late. It was the job. He’s not here anymore. Panic engulfed your system, creeping up from your toe to your head. You were too late!

            “Are you alright, (Y/N)?” Mick asked, noticing how pale you’ve suddenly become. You couldn’t answer – you can’t. Despite your legs feeling like lead, though, you were somehow able to run away from Mick and into the house.

            Shutting the door with a slam that could be heard for miles, you crumpled to the ground. You were a sobbing mess, and you honestly couldn’t care less. Levi’s gone. And with how things are, there’s a high chance that you’ll never see him again.

            But what right do you have to cry? _Why_ are you crying? You’re the one who ran away. You always run away. You were an idiot. Isn’t it funny how when Levi is literally out of your reach was the moment you realized how wrong you were?

            “What am I going to do?”

            You sat there, unmoving for what felt like years. Candle light from the streets were pouring in your window, shining on a certain glinting object. Curios, you walked over – finally leaving your spot at the door.

            “They left this here?” You said, hand sliding over the cool surface of a 3DM gear. Your gear. Of course, they’d leave that behind. And just like that gear, which glinted in the dark, an idea sparked in your mind.

            ***

            “I’ll carry the package since I have this –“you said, pointing on that bulky equipment around your hips – “while the rest of you distract those pigs.”

            “Understood, (Y/N)!” Chorused several men. It’s been a month since you came back, and you decided to live … the way Levi and the others showed you. You, in a way, replaced them in leading the band of people who just wanted to have something to eat.

            You were yet on another job – the basic really. And when you say basic, it meant the Military Police on your tail. You managed to lose them by winding around; after all, you know this place like the back of your hand.

            You arrived at the rendezvous spot, and the rest are already there.

            “You’re back already, boss?” Mick said, welcoming you.

            “Boss?” You asked, eyebrow raised to the sky. You can never get used to being called that, but you were certainly acting like the boss.

            Mick just shrugged and held out his hand, like a child. Sighing, you began counting the bills and dividing it among everyone. They all said their thanks, and began filling away.

            “Alone again…” You dropped down on that pity excuse of a sofa, and looked at your remarkably plain ceiling. A bad taste was forming at your mouth at what you’re doing. Apparently, fate has its own horrible taste for irony.

            Levi loves – _loved_ – you and you love him back. Yet in those days, you were sure you were taking advantage of his kindness. Love was supposed to be painful. Well, at least that’s what you thought. When it was too late, you finally understood – you could’ve been happy. Still, you can’t just let it all go, now can you?

            Coming back and finding that 3DM gear was the catalyst – the push you need to turn everything around. After all, it was what brought you to Levi in the first place.

            The plan? Be the most badass thug around, and attract the attention of the Survey Corps. They’re the ones who took Farlan, Isabel and Levi. And you’re hoping against hope they’ll take the bait and grab you. Also, that the three are still alive and free. That would be too good to be true, yet you can’t lose hope now.

            You had no idea just how cruel this world could be, though.

            ***

            Another month went by and you were honestly getting impatient. You even thought of just going up there – to hell with citizenship! Though, you honestly have no idea what happened to the three people you wanted to see – are they prisoners? Are they soldiers? Are they still alive? Each question that pops in your head gives you a huge ball of anxiety to carry every day. The longer you wait, the lower the chance you’ll see them.

            “(Y/N)!” Jan hissed as he sprinted towards you. Yes, Jan. His legs are fixed up by the noble who hired Levi and the others. That cursed job. You should’ve asked Levi back then for more details, that would have made this easier.

            “Is it time?” You asked the man.

            “Yes. The cargo’s on its way.” He confirmed, and you nodded before zipping away on a building. This is it – your biggest hit to date. A box of valuable jewels will be traveling the streets of the underground about now. One of your men overheard the guards of the entrance talking about it.

 Apparently, a rich person wanted to move that box from Mitras to Stohess undetected by some people above, thus forcing him to make use of the underground exits which is conveniently located at each of the city he needed it to be. Now, why he deemed it safer to transfer through the underground is beyond you. Yet, you can’t help but be thankful. With this, everyone on your ragtag gang will have enough to eat for the rest of their lives. Also, it will surely shine a spot light on you.

Standing at that rooftop, you have a clear view of the cargo – well, of the carriage that carries it. You raised your hand to signal your crew.

The plan went smoothly – alarmingly so. It certainly raised a lot of bells in your head. Still, you must go on.

“Here, hang on to these.”

“Yes, (Y/N)!” The others said. You nodded before zipping away. Your usual modus was that they’ll be the bait and you’ll run off with whatever you guys took. This time though, you will be the bait. You zipped around the crime scene, and sure enough, a group of Military police was on your track.

Then you saw a flash of what you’ve been wanting to see the most – “the wings of freedom!”

Adrenaline burned through your veins in anticipation – there were three hooded figures, all sporting the crest of the Survey Corps. This only means one thing, since the underground is under Military Police jurisdiction. They’re here to take you!

You wanted to stop and surrender right then and there, but that would make them suspicious. You zipped a bit more – trying to lose them. You did lose, however, the Military Police. Now it’s just you and the Survey corps.

A dead end. Maybe it’s your impatience, but you ended up cornering yourself.

“There’s nowhere to run. There are three of us against you. The best choice would be to surrender.” Boomed a confident voice of a man behind you. You felt a lump form in your throat and drop down your stomach – it wasn’t the voice you longed to hear.

Dropping your arms to your sides in resignation, you were about to turn around when another voice spoke up.

            “Wait, Erwin …”

            That voice! You never turned around so fast in your life.

            “(Y/N).”

            “Levi…” Tears were threatening to spill, and all you wanted to do was run towards him. Levi… he’s right here! But you were frozen in your spot.

            _Oh no… Is it happening again?_ You thought … but no. Guilt.

            The other two soldiers with Levi – the man he called Erwin and another tall man – walked farther away.

            “Levi I…” You began, yet nothing followed. Levi stood there, face a slab of marble. You so wanted to tell him how much you love him and how important he is. You lost control, and tears were now falling freely down your eyes.

            “I’m s-sorry.” You sobbed, pathetically so. But you couldn’t care less.

            Levi was quiet, face showing no emotion. Then he walked, ever so slowly towards you.

            “(Y/N) … You are such an idiot, you know that?” He said, before grabbing you towards him. He still remembers how you would tense up when he touches you, but to hell with that! He wrapped you in his arms, head resting on your shoulder.

            “(Y/N).” Levi whispered your name, and you felt tears on your shoulders. You wrapped your arms around him. You continued to apologize, “sorry, I’m so sorry.” To your great disappointment, Levi let go of you.

            You were then able to take a good look at Levi – you could clearly see the fresh track of tears on his face.

            “Is sorry all you’ll ever tell me?” He said, sadness clouding over his eyes. Raising a hand to his face, you were finally able to touch his face again. Levi raised his hand and covered yours – clearly savoring this rather rare moment of tenderness.

            His eyes clung to yours, waiting for something he wanted to see. But you were taking too long. Just when Levi was about to give up, you began.

            “No. I, I love you Levi. I’ve changed.” At that, you let go of a breathy laugh. “I’m not the idiot that I was. I won’t run away anymore. If you’ll still have me, I’ll stick with you. I… you are my home.” You managed to turn your feeling into words. Finally.

            Levi was surprised, mouth agape and eyes wide. He recovered, moving both his hands to cup your cheeks. He gave you the most heavenly smile you’ve ever seen.

            “(Y//N), you are mine.”

            “Welcome home.” You managed to say just before Levi closed the gap between you, and you felt his lips on yours once more.

            And that moment, was the moment your life truly changed


End file.
